Forever Hers
by br0ceans
Summary: A.K.A Imprint: After she watched both her parents murder, Bella was forced to move to La Push with her adoptive family. She soon met the dangerously sarcastic Paul. Will love bloom when Paul imprints on her? Or will a second imprint complicate things?
1. Cliffside

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight... Sadly... Stephenie Meyer does.***

**A/N: Alright peoples. This is my first imprint story, so i hope it's not too bad. Yes, I'm still tweaking the next chapter on Rocky Roads. If you haven't read it yet, you should hit it up. It's a Bella/Jasper fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1... Cliffside**

**Bella POV**

There was never anything to do in this town, was there? I mean, other than hanging out with my best friend Paul, nothing.

I loved Paul. He and I were so close, I could tell him anything. And when I say anything, I mean _anything_. I don't think that there's a single thing that him and I haven't already talked about. Good and the bad, we've been through it all.

As we sat on the high rocks that scattered along the Cliffside that overlooked the storm grey water below, I looked out over the small town we lived in: La Push. Sure, it was beautiful, but it always seemed… incomplete. Like something was missing. Or rather, something was waiting to be discovered.

"Paul," I sighed as I tore my gaze away from the town to Paul.

He really was beautiful. There was really no other way to describe him, because, I know, it sounds odd to call a man beautiful, but he really was. His cheekbones were crafted perfectly for his tan skin to melt over them in just the right way. His dark midnight black hair swooshed into his brilliant mismatched eyes. Eyes that I got so fascinated over. I loved the idea of mismatched eyes.

"Hmm?" Paul hummed, not taking his eyes off his sketchbook; he was drawing La Push as he saw it, through his eyes.

"Do you think its fate that I got adopted by Sue and Harry? So that we could be best friends?" I asked.

A slow smile crept onto his face.

"Oh, you know it Bella." He snorted at my thoughtfulness.

I mock-punched his arm and then pulled my fist away just as fast; my hand hurt.

Damn, those muscles had _not _been there on him a couple of months ago. But then again, Paul hadn't been as tall a couple of months ago. He was nearing 5'11, while I was only 5'2. So he really towered over me. He seemed to be going through some really fast growth spurt along with a ton of the other boys in La Push. It was weird.

"Ouch" I muttered under my breath.

Paul just snickered and continued sketching what he saw before him.

It was times like these, times when it was just me and him that made me wish I could draw half as good as Paul did. That way, we could be artist buddies or something stupid like that. I mean, we were already "Silly Buddies" for Christ's sake!

I looked out over the horizon on the water. The sun was just about to set. It was truly beautiful. It reminded me of being home. Home in Phoenix. Back where the sun shined hot and nice. Back where there were nice days all the time. Not rain 24/7 like here.

Thinking of home only brought the memories. The memories of my mom and dad being killed while I stood back, a witness to the event. Without even the courage to whip out a cell phone and call 911 while my parents were being stabbed to death.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I quickly whipped them away; I didn't want Paul to see me crying…

But the effort was in vain.

Paul had seen the tears, and while I was trying to whip them away, his hot hands clamped over my own and he pulled me into a tight hug; setting his sketchbook down in the process.

"Bells. What's wrong? Thinking of it again?" he whispered into my ear. I could only nod a yes to him, as my voice was choked back with the tears that kept threatening to over flow onto me. "Shh, shh, shh. Bella, babe, listen to me. Hear me out, okay? Wanna talk about it? If you don't, I get it; it's too soon for you to talk about it. But if you can, cool. I'm all ears. I'm here for you, Bella. Don't you ever feel like you need to hide your tears from me, cause you know, I'll always be here to wipe them away, and kick the person who caused them's ass."

I smiled at Paul's little threat. He might be all tough and rough and "ass kicking" on the outside, but on the inside, he was marshmallow. He was a softy. And he knew it. And that's why he kept up the "tough" façade. But sometimes, it wasn't a façade at all. It was just Paul. One of the many sides to his bipolar-ness.

"Paul, I don't know what I would do without you." I blubbered into his new black shirt.

"Bella, babe, without me, you'd be lying dead in a ditch of course due to lack of me." Paul joked. God, he was so full of himself sometimes…

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah, cause I really will die if you ever leave me. " I said seriously. More seriously than he'd probably ever know. Because I meant what I said. Meant it with all my heart. Paul was what kept me together. Paul was my best friend ever. My only friend in a long, long time. He was the staples that held me together.

"I know. So, you gonna talk it out?" Paul whispered.

I shook my head; I wasn't ready for that, yet.

"'Kay. That's coolio. Just, sometime, whenever you're ready, I want to be the first person you talk it out with. No therapist is going to hear this before me, 'Kay?" Paul joked. Again with the therapist jokes? I don't need one, nor do I have one! He just liked to joke about it because a lot of people in La Push seem to like to come up to me and recommend their cousin therapist or whatever. And it annoys the hell out of me... and Paul damn well knows it.

I hit Paul playfully again, hurting my hand once more in the process.

"Ouch… Paul? When the hell did you get all the muscles?" I teased back. "They weren't here last time I checked."

"Really Bella? You haven't noticed? I'm growing up. I'm not the same 14 years old you first met. I'm a 17 year old man, god damn it. And I am proud!" Paul pretty much yelled.

I burst into laughter.

I remembered when we first met, me and Paul. We were both 14 years old. Both awkward. Both weird.

**(Flashback)**

"_Ouch!" I muttered as I ran into something, or rather someone. "Sorry!"_

_A boy, no older than 15 it seemed, turned to look at me. He had mismatched eyes that went good with his dark hair and tan skin. He was only a few inches taller than me, and I was short for starters, only about 4"11. He had jet black hair that cascaded into his eyes and face._

_He was adorable to say the least._

_But completely the outcast type. I could tell this by his black skinny jeans and Bring Me The Horizon band tee._

"_It's okay. Hey, have I seen you around here before? You seem new to me. I mean, everyone here is, well, Indian, and you're, well, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're white." The strange boy told me matter-o-factly._

_I giggled at him._

"_Yeah, I'm new. And thanks for distinguishing the difference between our skin colors! I never knew I was white! Why didn't someone tell me earlier?!" I asked in mock horror. "I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella. So call me that, or else I'll rip your ear off." I looked him straight in the eyes, never backing down._

_He threw me a lopsided grin._

"_Sure, Bella. I prefer to keep my ears, thank you very much. I'm Paul. Paul Lander. You can call me whatever, and I'll respond. I have no preference. And I don't go around threatening to rip stranger's ears off either." He retorted._

_I was starting to like this boy…_

"_Well, Paul it is then. What classes do you have?" I asked him quietly; losing my nerve a bit._

_We exchanged schedules, and it turned out, we had all of our classes together. He gave me a tour of the school, and invited me to sit by him and his friends Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth at lunch. I accepted even though I was the only girl. It was fun though…_

_Paul was a really great guy…_

**(End of flashback)**

"Bella?" Paul asked, waving his hand in front of my face obnoxiously.

"Huh?" I shook my head out of my memories.

"Bella, I don't feel so good…." He whispered, holding his head in his hands.

I touched his wrists to pull them down, but scooted back instantly; they were burning hot.

"Paul, you're fucking hot!" I screamed in surprise.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. I am the real looker, aren't I?" he snorted.

"Seriously. Temperature wise." I slapped him again.

"I know… I just… I feel all weird…" he whispered and his whole frame started to shake.

"Paul…?" I whispered in panic.

Suddenly Paul exploded. And I don't mean exploded as in his guts went flying everywhere. I mean exploded as in Paul morphed into a fucking grey wolf.

I just stood there in shock; no words came to my mouth.

What the hell just happened? One minute I'm having a talk with my best friend and then the next, he's a giant wolf? What the hell?

"Paul?" I asked after a moment of inner debate.

The wolf just stared at me; eyes filled with horror before it turned on its heels and ran into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: so that was the first chapter to Imprint.... I'm going to try to update atleast once every week. If i don't, never fret! I will the next week!**

**_Those who review shall get the biggest hug they've ever seen... and a cookie :D_**

**Playlist: Avenged Sevenfold, The Devil Wears Prada, You Me At Six, Divided By Friday, and Black Veil Brides**


	2. Thoughts

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twlight. The great Stephenie Meyer does.***

**A/N: Thank all of you for the reviews. I love you all dearly. And for those of you who didn't review... Well, I hate you. Nah, just kidding. I still love you all :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2... Thoughts**

**Paul POV**

What the hell just happened? I mean, one minute I'm sketching on the cliffs with my best friend, and the next I'm on all fours and she's staring at me with eyes full of shock.

What the hell?

I looked down, and nearly jumped to the moon and back with what I saw. What I saw wasn't my normal human body, oh no. But the shadow grey paws of a giant wolf. How was this possible to turn from a man to a fucking wolf in a matter of minutes?

I just stood there; lost in my thoughts. But when Bella whispered my name in shock, I was dragged out of them kicking and screaming. Her voice… It was… different… it had a sweet edge to it and it drove me crazy. I never heard Bella like I heard her now. And that scared me.

I looked up, and became lost in her eyes. And when I say lost, I mean _lost_. Like lost as in what's my name again? Her beautiful chocolate brown orbs drove me up the wall. I could stare into those things all day, and not once get bored. They took me down; made me weak in the knees and made me want to collapse under their hypnotic spell.

It was like everything that held me to this earth, was snipped. Snipped like a balloon string. And that simple string that held me was now millions of wrought iron chains. Unbreakable. All hooked to Bella.

_Whoa. What the hell, Paul? Bella is your best friend. Friend. Don't go thinking of her like that, bro_. I mentally scolded myself.

And that's when I lost it. I couldn't take looking in my best friend's eyes and thinking what I was thinking and feeling what I was feeling towards her. It just wasn't right. It shouldn't be like this. It was unnatural and scary as fuck.

I took a step back and then decided it was best to just leave. I left Bella standing there on the Cliffside; mouth agape and eyes wide with shock. Hurt radiated from her, and I felt it as I ran into the distance. I felt a sharp pang in my chest… A hole. A hole only one person could fill. And it scared me as to who that person was. Bella.

I ran faster than I ever have in my life. Hell, I ran faster than a fucking freight train. And it felt great. But weird. I mean, running on all fours with wind in your _fur_, yeah, it's a weird, but good feeling.

After a few miles of running through thick forest, I stopped. From the looks of it, I was somewhere in Canada. And it only took me about an hour and a half to get here. Well, damn…

Gingerly, I trotted over to a rather large boulder and fell asleep on a rock, seeing as I was tired as hell and there was no way I could ever go back to La Push; I was a fucking _wolf_.

Sleep clouded over my eyes…

**XxXxXx**

I awoke with a jolt. I had just had the weirdest dream. About Bella Swan.

In my dreams, her eyes were huge, staring at me in shock. And me, well, I was a wolf. But I knew of course, that that was in no way possible. I mean, people couldn't turn into wolves, right?

_Dude, Paul, you weren't dreaming…_ Sam Uley's voice rang into my head.

What the hell? Why was _Sam's _voice in my head? I mean, sure, I was pissed that my best guy friend had up and left with no notice, but I didn't miss him that much that I would hallucinate his voice. That was just weird.

I scanned my surroundings. I was in the middle of a forest and I was on a boulder. What…? Oh. I remembered. My "dream" was the real deal. Well that just proves it, I'm insane. Great… I mean, I knew that I was a little messed up from the mental abuse Jobe, my step dad, gave me once in awhile, but really? I'm that fucked up from it? Great. Thanks Jobe. Thanks.

_Dude. Seriously. Will you look behind you, Paul? I'm standing right in front of you, God damn it! _Sam's voice sounded again. This time, his voice was angry, annoyed. So without too much thought, I turned around and jumped off the boulder and was face to face with a giant black as night wolf.

_Sam?!_ I thought.

_Uh, yeah. Dude, Paul. How the hell did you run out this far? It took me like 4 hours to reach you. Damn, you're fast… _Sam asked.

_Uh… I dunno….? I just ran. Nothing to it. See, when people run, they move their legs and- _Same cut me off with a huff.

_Paul. Seriously. Let's move onto a different topic, shall we? _Sam thought sarcastically.

_Whatever. _Was all I responded as.

Sam rolled his big, black eyes at me. _Aren't you the least bit curious as to what the hell is going on with you?! I mean, when I first phased, I was a mess. Like you, I thought I'd gone insane. I mean who wouldn't? One second you're a perfectly fine human, then the next you start to shake and your temperature goes up and then poof! You're a giant fuzz ball wolf! _Sam nearly shouted.

_Dude, damn straight I wanna know what the hell is going on! Tell me damn it! _I shouted at him in my thoughts.

_Fine. 'Kay, so Paul, this might be a little hard for you to hear, but, you know those legends we have? Yeah, they're all true. So you know what that makes us? Werewolves. And oh yeah, cause we're like a pack, we read each other's every thoughts. It's not voluntary, but it helps in a fight, you know? _Sam explained.

Damn, well if I thought I was going to faint at just looking in Bella's eyes, I was a hell lot closer now. But I held my ground; refused to let darkness of weakness flash in front of my eyes. That was not an option.

As hard as it was to accept that I was a werewolf, I had to. It was who I was. It was woven into my DNA. It wasn't something that I could turn my back on, unfortunately…

**XxXxXxX**

Over a few weeks, Sam told me everything. We were a "pack." Me, him, and recently, Jared. We three protected La Push from "the cold ones," or "vampires." It was a lot to take in, but it was necessary information to digest.

Take the treaty with the Cullens. That was boring as hell to hear about, but it was necessary. I had to accept it. Because it was written in ink that if a Cullen stepped one foot on our land, we attack to the kill. And if they bite, not just kill a human, bite, we attack to the kill.

Vampires were not natural and should be extinguished on this earth. I mean, they kill people for _food_! How sick is that? Fucking leeches they are…

Phasing was a pain in the ass. I mean, so I get mad over the slightest thing, I start to shake, and then poof! I'm a fuzzy grey wolf! How retarded is that? So now, I have to take anger management classes because I already have quite the temper, and temper plus being a werewolf equals phasing.

And then, when I phase, I rip my clothes off if I'm wearing them when I turn. I already went through about 17 pairs of sweat pants and shoes in 3 weeks! That's a lot of money right there. Money that I don't have a lot of.

_I whispered in her ear:  
Fear me dear, for I am Death,  
I'll take your hope, your dreams, your love,  
Till there's nothing left_

I whispered in her ear:  
You better fear me dear, for I am Death,  
And I'll take that shit you call a life,  
In a single fucking breath,

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my cell phone ring. I was so wrapped in my thoughts, I totally forgot about the world around me.

"Yeah?" I answered, without even looking at who it was that called me; I figured it was Sam.

"Paul?! You actually _can _answer your fucking phone?!" Bella's sarcastic screeched blared into my ear.

"Uh, yeah, Bella. What's up?" I asked casually.

"WHAT'S UP?! IS THAT THE BEST RESPONSE YOU HAVE?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, PAUL! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE, YOU'RE NEVER AT SCHOOL. You're never around anymore, Paul…. I miss you…" Bella whispered the end of her rampage.

"Bella. I want to tell you. I really do, believe me. But, I can't." And with my final line, I hung up.

As much as it hurt to not tell Bella the truth, it was necessary. Because, well, it wasn't my secret to tell, firstly. And secondly, it was Sam's alpha command that me and Jared can't tell anyone. And we were bound to that. Because the second we start saying something about being a wolf, our tongues get caught and we choke on our words.

I started to shake in and out of my body. Great… no sooner than I lay down do I have to go running back into the woods to spill my secrets involuntarily.

Leaving my thoughts back in my room locked up nice and tight, I ran out of my house and into the forests that surrounded La Push.

Quickly, I threw off my shorts and concentrated. A few minutes I was paws down on the earth; a wolf.

_Paul, there's something I neglected to tell you and Jared, and from the sounds of your thoughts, it's already happened to you as well as me. Sound for Jared. _Sam ordered.

I did as I was ordered; an alpha's command is impossible to disobey. I threw my head back into the night like all the wolves in the paintings do and howled for Jared.

No sooner than I was done with the howl, was Jared phased and next to Sam.

_What? What's going on? Finally some vampire action? _He asked, eager for some limb tearing action.

_No. No vampires. I just need to tell you and Paul something. _Sam explained.

Jared hung his head in disappointment while I snickered at his obvious need to hurt something.

_Shut up, Paul._ Jared growled.

I snickered once more, _You wanna go, dearest Jared?_

Jared bared his teeth and sunk into a low crouch; he was ready to pounce.

_Behave! Both of you! Seriously! This is important! _Sam ordered.

I rolled my eyes while Jared growled once more. Sam chose to ignore our little exchange of profanities that were streaming in and out of our linked minds.

_Now, Paul, how do you feel about Bella? I mean, I already know, of course, but regardless. _Sam asked.

_What the hell? Why are you asking me about Bella of all people? _I thought.

_I have my reasons, Paul. I know exactly how you feel about her. Believe me, I do. You know Emily? Leah's cousin? Emily, my girlfriend? _Sam thought Leah's name with sorrow.

Jared and I both nodded.

_Well, I imprinted on her. _Sam stated simply.

_What the French toast? _Jared thought; he wasn't one to swear much. That'll change once he starts hanging out with me more…

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _I thought. How could that relate to me?

_Imprinting is kind of like love at first sight, I guess. Only stronger. Much stronger. It's a wolf thing. The person we imprint on is, well our soul mate; the person who is best to carry on the wolf gene. _Sam explained calmly. _And when you imprint on someone, it's like they're your everything. You're connected to them. They're like a drug to you. You can't get enough of them. They're all you want and everything in the world to you. You'll do anything for your imprint. And when I say anything, I really mean anything. That's how much you love your imprint._

_Holy hell._ I thought. _So I imprinted on Bella?_

_That's pretty cool; I guess… _was all Jared thought.

_Paul, yeah man, you imprinted on Bella… _Sam nearly whispered.

And that was it. That was my final straw. I turned on my heels and ran. Ran for miles. Again. I don't even know where I ended up in; all that I knew is that I was away from La Push.

As soon as I found a decently thick area in whatever forest I was in, I phased back. Once I was human again, I threw my sweats on that were wrapped in a cord around my leg, and I just sat there. Sat there Indian style in front of a huge oak tree. And I thought. Thought about everything in my life. Thought about how I couldn't take much more before I blew.

I thought about my imprint. I thought about Bella.

* * *

**A/N: I updated this as fast as I could. I hope you all love it. Oh; and for the reference: Paul's ringtone is For Stevie Wonders Eyes Only by Bring Me The Horizon**

**Playlist: Bring Me The Horizon, Ludo, The Devil Wears Prada, Avenged Sevenfold, Hollywood Undead, Cobra Starship, Automatic Loveletter, and The Maine.**

**Review. Please? They make me happy. And it's a proven fact that they make me write faster(:**

**So make me write faster.**


	3. Howl In The Night

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; the great Stephenie Meyer does. If i owned it, things would be different.***

**A/N: Holy damn. I seriously didn't mean to take this long... But with school and then winter break and drama... I got caught up... I'm soooooooooo sorry. ):**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3… Howl In The Night**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I was breaking. Something inside of me had changed, and I could feel it. Something was different. Ever since I saw Paul change into that _wolf_, or at least I _thought_ I saw Paul morph into a wolf. But then again, maybe I was hallucinating. That wouldn't be the first time my eyes had played devilish tricks on me.

I missed Paul. More than I should. But I did. I missed his hair straying into his face. I missed his crazy mismatched eyes. I missed his sarcastic comments. His frequent string of profanities. That proud look he always has on his face. His drawings. Sitting on the cliffs watching the sun set and rise. Random debates. Hanging out in his room blaring Bring Me The Horizon or A Day To Remember. Five hour phone calls. I missed my friend. I missed my Paul.

"Bella?" Harry Clearwater's, my adoptive dad, voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I hummed; I wasn't really in the mood for talking. I was more in the mood for crying. And that scared me.

"Bells, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to me on my purple bedspread set.

"Nothing." I said as I turned away from him to stare at the picture of me and Paul on my bed side table. Tears made their way down my cheeks. I hadn't realized just how much I missed Paul.

"Bella. I know something's bothering you. I'm not stupid. I know when my daughter is upset about something. You're never this shut down. This cut off from human life. Hell, you don't even come down for dinner anymore. We have to bring it to you! Bella Swan. You tell me what is wrong _right_ _now_." Harry scolded me as he moved my face with his thumb and index finger so I was now looking into his dark black eyes.

"Paul." I cried into his chest. "I miss him. Why did he leave? He's my best friend. And out of nowhere, he gets up and leaves!"

Harry tried to sooth me by rubbing small circles on my back, but it didn't help. I was still just as upset as before.

"Just go, dad. I need to be alone." I whispered through my tears.

Harry just nodded and stood up from my bed; his knees cracking in the process. When he reached my door, he stole one hard and long sad look behind him before closing the door.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was it normal to miss someone so much? Was it normal to feel like a piece of my heart was clawed out with rusty kitchen forks? Or was there something wrong with me? Was I too possessive over Paul? Is that why I felt like this? Or was it something totally different?

I sniffled a little as I picked up my cell phone and dialed the familiar number that was Paul's.

"Hey, this is Paul. Sorry I missed your ca-" I hung up before the voice mail could continue any longer. It hurt too much to hear his voice. But it felt so good at the same time…

So I called him again… and to voice mail picked up.

So I called again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And just when I was just about to put my phone down and cry some more, I dropped it.

"Damn it." I muttered as I picked it up only to see that my phone was calling Paul. Again.

And this time, instead of hearing the same recorded care-free voice of Paul saying that he'd call you back later, what I heard simply made me speechless.

"Yeah?" Paul's voice echoed in my speaker.

"Paul?! You actually _can _answer your fucking phone?!" I screamed at him. I didn't mean to, but I had to get my anger out at him somehow.

After a long pause and a loud sigh, Paul finally responded "Uh, yeah, Bella. What's up?"

"_WHAT'S UP?!_ IS THAT THE BEST RESPONSE YOU HAVE?! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, PAUL! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE, YOU'RE NEVER AT SCHOOL. You're never around anymore, Paul…. I miss you…" I screeched; my confidence wavering and coming into a whisper at the end.

"Bella. I want to tell you. I really do, believe me. But, I can't." And with that final line, Paul hung up on me.

What the hell? If Paul really wanted to tell me what the hell has been going on, he wouldn't have hung up on me and not told me. What was with the sudden secrecy? He had never kept anything from me before. He's only been brutally honest with me. Since forever. He was my best friend. And best friend don't keep secrets.

But apparently I had just lost my best friend.

**XxXxXxX**

I couldn't sleep.

I had been trying to find the grand master that is known as sleep, but I couldn't. I had gotten lost and wrapped up nice and tight in my thoughts with no way out. And my thoughts only let me think of one thing. Paul. And that scared me. Why Paul? Why not, oh say my dead parents? Why my best friend? Correction; _former_ best friend. Paul seemed too busy with Sam and Jared for me these days.

I stared at my ceiling for I don't know how long when I heard it. The hollow, pained howl of a broken wolf. A wolf in pain. A wolf needing comfort.

My eyes darted to my window. I couldn't see anything, but I still decided that since I couldn't sleep, I should see if that wolf was okay. And I know that might see crazy to see if a _wolf_, of all things, was okay, but I had this strange compulsion to do so. I needed to. It was like the broken wolf was pulling me into its soul. It drew me in.

I threw on my jeans and a sweatshirt over my tank top, and tripped several times in my attempt to get my Converses on standing up. Once I was dressed, I ran to my window. There was nothing but silence coming from the woods. Not a twig snapping from a stray raccoon. Not a cricket chirping its lullaby in the distance. Nothing but an eerie silence.

Without thinking, I threw my window up and jumped out the window. Sure, it wasn't a long trip to the ground seeing as my bedroom was on the first floor, but I landed hard on my feet, and that hurt. A lot. But not enough for there to be any damage. My feet just throbbed a little. I bit my lip.

I stood there, silent as the night for about five minutes. The only thing I heard was my steady breathing and my rapid heartbeat.

A wolf's broken howl broke the silence. And a small gasp escaped my lips. It seemed to be calling to me. It wasn't too far off… it seemed that if I just walked into my wooded backyard that I would be face to face with the wolf…

I tripped several times in my attempt to get to the forest silently and quickly, but I was glad that I never once fell all the way down; I steadied myself with each trip of my feet.

My breath was erratic, that was for sure. I was breathing so loud it was to the point that I was annoying myself. My heartbeat drummed in my ears; offbeat and faster than a hummingbird. My veins were practically jumping out of skin with each beat of my heart.

As I stepped into the thicket, I couldn't help but question myself. Why was I doing this? Was I crazy? Was I hearing things? Why was this wolf so important to me? Why did I feel like I was forgetting something important-a story or something someone had told me? Did I have a death wish or something? What the hell, Bella?!

My nerve started to fade away, but it was quickly, and strangely, recovered when I heard the howl once more. Only this time, it didn't sound as broken. It almost sounded… happy. Like I had pleased it by walking into the forest of La Push.

A twig snapped a head of me, and a small gasp escaped my locked lips. What was that?

"h-hello?" I stuttered. Was that the wolf? Or just some random rapist person taking a midnight stroll in the woods as usual?

A small whimper was my only answer.

I took a few steps forward, and I didn't hear the creature move any closer or farther away from me. That was a good sign, right? That I didn't scare it off? Or does that just mean I was going to get my face ripped off by some rabid creature?

A took a few more steps. Still no sounds. Did I scare it off? Was it gone?

Several more steps and trips I found myself in a rather small clearing in the middle of the forest. My only source of light was the crescent moon that shown down bright on me. There were still no sounds.

I sat myself down on a small boulder and looked around the ring of surround trees.

No life showed its presence. Well great. I imagined a wolf and got myself stuck in a forest. Just great. Way to go Bella! You got yourself lost… _again! _

A movement to my right caught and took control of my attention. Grey fur flashing across my peripheral vision. Was that the wolf?

I stood up off the boulder and stared out to my right… and there was nothing there. Did I just imagine that?

Behind me the whimper of the wolf sounded again. I turned around and gasped.

I was face to face with the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. Suck silky grey fur it had. Grey as the shadows. Such defining patters the fur had; splotches of lighter and darker grey littered it in a story of the wolf's many battles. Such familiar eyes…

The wolf's eyes were so captivating… why did I feel like I knew them? The color… mismatched… one storm grey… and the other pure jade…

Paul! That was Paul! As crazy as I knew that sounded, I knew it was true. The eyes were a dead giveaway. Plus after seeing him morph into the wolf only days earlier, I knew. I had found my Paul.

"Paul?!" I whispered in disbelief.

The wolf only stared at me and nodded slowly.

"W-what? You have to give me some answers. Or am I just being crazy and dreaming this shit? What the hell is going on here?!" I panicked. I needed answers. And I needed the ASAP. No more waiting around for them to come. I was going to find out. _Now_.

Paul, the wolf, stared at me. His eyes clouded with worry, happiness, confusion, indecision, and something else I couldn't decipher all wrapped together. How he could be feeling all that at the same time, I had no idea. I mean, feeling so many things at the same time… wouldn't it make you, oh I don't know, implode?!

"Please?" I asked, feeling rather stupid when all Paul did was stare at me.

Paul darted into the woods, not once looking back at me, and I died a little inside…

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So, I'm sorry this took so long. But now that it's up, we can all live our lives until the next update, yes?**

**alright, now i have a few things i want you all to do.**

**1) REVIEW! makes me very happy.(:**

**2) VOTE IN THE POLE! I seriously cannot do the next chapter until you guys vote on who the doube imprinter should be. So vote, yes?**

**3) CHECK OUT ECHO! Because I'm thinking of taking it off cause no one really reads or reviews it... Should i get rid of it? If not, the READ AND REVIEW IT!**

**Playlist: Forever The Sickest Kids, The Blackout, Dance Gavin Dance, All Time Low, Cute Is What We Aim For, &+ blessthefall.**

**_iloveyouguys_.(:**


	4. Did It Really Have To Be Bella?

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Alas, the great Stephenie Meyer does... for now...***

**A/N:_ I CHANGED MY USER NAME FROM XxTwilightXloverXx TO xxtaylorlovesyouuxx !_**

**ALSO: Sorry I took so damn long to update! I was just so busy with stuff. Oh yeah, you know how I said I was gonna update with TWO chapters instead of one? Well I came up with a little idea/contest. See the bottom A/N for more details. (;**

* * *

**Chapter 4...Did It Really Have To Be Bella? **

What was she doing here?

How? Why? Did nothing make sense anymore?! I mean really! This was starting to wear on me. This wolf thing, this connection to Bella. I had to get away from her. I had tried so hard get away from her. To get her out of my thoughts; out of my mind. But nothing helped. I was helplessly trapped. Trapped standing before her in a soft grey coat and four massive paws clawing into the earth. I was trapped looking into her bottomless eyes. So beautiful… so deep… such rich chocolate color.

I wanted to run to her. Make sure she was okay; she was looking in my general direction with such a look of shock on her face. I wanted to reassure her that nothing could or would harm her while I was there with her. But then I realized. Realized that I was what she was scared of. What she was shocked of. Not something behind me. But me myself. Now that hurt. But then again, Bella didn't know about the wolves. So that meant that she didn't know the wolf that was staring at her was me. But didn't she see me phase? Or was that too horrible for her to witness that she had to block it out all together?

"Paul?!" Bella whispered; her voice so low even my wolf ears had to strain to hear what she had said.

I nodded slowly.

So she did remember! I was internally doing a happy dance. I wasn't blocked out of her memory! Whoohoo!

"W-what? You have to give me some answers. Or am I just being crazy and dreaming this shit? What the hell is going on here?!" Bella started in on her rampage. She wasn't going to make things easy on me, was she? She always had to make everything difficult. But that's my Bella. Stubborn to her bone marrow; just like her father was.

It took me several moments I had just called her my Bella in my mind, and when I did realize, I panicked. What was wrong with me? Bella wasn't mine. I mean, yeah, I imprinted on her, but that doesn't mean she's mine specifically. Bella should choose who she wants. Not just go with the wolfy claim I seem to want to have over her.

I stared at Bella. Drinking her in. I didn't know when I would see her next, and I wanted to make the moment last. As my eyes traveled up and down Bella's body, over every curve, freckle, scar, bruise, cut, scrape, and band-aid--this is Bella we're talking about here. She's just about the clumsiest person on planet Earth-I felt at home. It felt right looking at Bella like this and feeling what I was feeling for her. Love. Happiness.

But what would my next move be? I wanted to tell Bella so bad that it hurt. But could I? Indecision clouded over everything.

_Paul! Get the hell away from Bella! What happens if what she says angers you or something?! Do you really have that good of control yet?! _Sam screamed inside my mind.

Leave it to Sam to ruin my moment.

_Hey! I heard that Paul!_ Sam grumbled.

I snickered in my mind at him; causing a low growl.

_Is there something you want, Sam? I believe that I do have that kind of control. This is my imprint we're talking about here. I could never hurt her. If you were in my place, wouldn't you want to see and be with Emily just as bad? _I questioned Sam.

_Ugh. Fine. Go back in the woods and phase. Talk to Bella. Tell her whatever the hell you want. I don't care. She already saw you phase. I'm sure she's going to have many questions. Plus, she's your imprint. She needs to know these things._ Sam sighed.

By this point I was internally doing another happy dance. Before I could think my feet were taking me a good four feet inside of the forest, just so much that Bella couldn't see me with her weak human eyes, but I could see her with my new strong werewolf vision. And what I could see, I didn't like very much.

Bella was kneeling down on the damp earth looking torn. Like a part of her was ripped away when I ran into the forest. My heart ached, knowing that I made that pain be there. I did. Not even her talking about her parents brought that much pain forth into her beautiful melted chocolate eyes. I had to get back to her. And fast too.

But could I really? Could I make it there and simply tell her that I was a werewolf? How bizarre would that sound? I could lie and tell her I was simply taking a midnight stroll through the forest and ask her if she saw that wolf… no, no I couldn't lie to her for one, and for another, she had seen me phase… damn. I really wished she hadn't seen that.

I phased. My bones contorting and twisting; grinding down to their original state of being. My muscles shrinking down to stretch over the bones that had changed back. My skin coming back to me; no more shaggy fur for Paul. I winced at the pain. Phasing hurt; every time. But Bella didn't need to know that… in fact, no one needed to know that. Not even the tribal elders, in my opinion. Just thinking of how my bones have to grind and shift and stretch out sends shivers down my spine. But for it to actually happen, it hurts like hell.

_Alright Paul. You want this. Be a man. Grow some balls, damn it! Get to Bella already! She's torn, for Christ's sakes! Are you just gonna leave her there?! What the hell! Get your wolf ass over by her! _My thoughts seemed to like to yell at me today.

I threw my sweatpants on and jogged for a few seconds before I broke through the trees and into the clearing. Silently standing on the edge; waiting to be told to go away. Waiting to be yelled at. But that never came. We just stayed glued in our spots. Staring at each other for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Bella was the first one to move. After a few moments of her doe-like eyes staring at me like Bambi in headlights, she launched herself at me; tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Paul… where… what… I… missed… you… I… thought… lost… you… Paul…" Bella sobbed into my chest; pounding her fists into me. And thought I may be superhuman strong, Bella can really pack a punch; where her fists touched me, a small, centimeter sized shot of pain went through me. Maybe it was the fact that she was my imprint and she was trying to hurt me. Or maybe I was just weak. Whatever it was, I'm going with the first option. I was not weak.

"Shh, shh, shh, Bella. I'm right here. Believe me when I say that I am not going anywhere. Look at me, babe," I murmured as I lifted her face up to look into her eyes, "I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Hell, I wouldn't want to go anywhere if I could. You're my best friend, and I'm more than sorry for leaving you. Forgive me?" I begged.

Bella just wrapped her arms around me even tighter; pulling me closed. Her head resting on my chest, my arms around her waist, it just felt so right. Felt like home. Not the home that you can live in, no-though I wouldn't mind living in that sexy ass body of hers…-but the kind of home where you felt you belonged. And Isabella Marie Swan belonged in my arms.

After several moments of standing there and rubbing soothing circles on my imprint's back, she finally turned to look at me on her own. A small smile pried at her lips.

"You've gotten taller." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. That was Bella for you. She always stated the obvious. Always stated what was on her mind. Even if it was a life and death situation. She'd tell you the stupidest things; every thought that popped into her pretty little head.

"Really?!" I asked in mock horror.

"Pssssh yes. You're like… 6"3 now. Damn. And what's this?" she asked poking at my stomach. "Is that an eight pack I detect there, good sir Paul?"

"Bella, I know I'm one hot, hot piece of man, but you don't have to stand here all day and admire that fact." I snorted.

"Just sayin'." She shrugged.

I laughed at her; pulling her into another hug.

"I missed you." I whispered into her ear. I don't think I've ever said anything more truthful in my life. Being away from Bella was like this tugging sensation. That grew stronger every minute. It was as if I was in a taffy puller. One half of me saying to stay away from her to keep her safe; the other half saying to run to her and pull her into my arms and kiss her full, pink lips until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked stepping back from me; looking me dead in the eye.

And I panicked. What was I supposed to tell her? But as I stared into those beautiful chocolate brown orbs, I found myself loosing it. I found myself falling closer, and closer into telling her.

"Bella. Tell me what you know." I whispered; unable to raise my voice any louder.

"I know that my best friend _ever_ better tell me what the hell is going on here before I go crazy. Well maybe I already have, because I seem to be under the psychotic illusion that you're some kind of horse size wolf. And I don't know what I'm hallucinating or seeing anymore and I… I…" her voice got louder and quicker as she spoke until she broke off gasping for air.

"Bells. What if I told you… that you were right?" I whispered.

Bella just stared at me. Her face was blank of all emotions. To someone who didn't know her as I did, they would have thought that Bella's brain simply decided to take a nice, long vacation, and not show any emotion whatsoever, but to me, I saw sometime. Her eyes. They gave away more than she liked to admit. And right now, they were showing how conflicted she was. She was happy, shocked, sad, worried, and confused.

The sadness struck me as odd. It hit a place in my heart. My baby was… sad? But why? I decided that I best find out later.

"I… I'm… r-r-right?" she stuttered.

All I could do was stare at her and drop my hands down to my sides. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to touch her; to hold her right now.

Then Bella did something I was not expecting. She threw her arms around me and smiled hugely.

"Well at least I have you back. I'll take you as a wolf thingie or as a human. I just want my best friend." She exclaimed.

"Werewolf, Bella. Werewolf." I corrected her with a small chuckle.

"Right." She rolled her eyes; not caring to be told she was wrong.

There was a slight rustle in the trees behind us. I immediately stiffened. I don't know if Bella heard it with her weak human ears, but she felt me straighten up, and sensed something was wrong for sure.

"Paul?" Bella asked, concerned. "What was that?"

I turned from her to stare into the forest; my eyes narrowing at the silver fur showing beneath the foliage. What the…? Without warning, the silver wolf slinked forward, a low growl erupting from its chest. A low _protective_ growl, I might add. Now what the hell would he have to protect so badly?

Slowly, I shifted Bella behind me, and stared into the wolf's navy blue eyes; silently begging him to go away. That this was my time with Bella, and I needed every ounce of it I could get. This surprisingly made the wolf growl even more, and saunter towards us another 5 feet.

"Paul." Bella whispered; the wolf's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, eyes looking as if they were found staring at the sun. "Who's that?"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not Bella. Seriously? I knew that look. That distant, love-at-first-sight, you're-my-shining-star look. That _imprint_ look. He could have anyone, and the person he gets landed with is _my _Bella. What. The. Fuck?

"Jared." I spit through my teeth; staring him down, aiming to intimidate him away from what was mine. I blinked before he did. Damn human eyes…

Jared's eyes narrowed as he glared at me; silently telling me that Bella was his, and that I should go get lost if I didn't want to lose an arm.

_Oh no, Jared,_ I thought. _I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So after being made fun of multiple times for my "original" title to this fanfiction, that I've come to the conclusion that I'm simply going to rename it. So what does that have to do with the necond update, you may ask? Well, I have decided to have a little contest to see who comes up with the best name. That's right, I'm letting you guys decied on this. Leave it in a review or email it to me at xxtaylorlovesyouuxxgmail(dot)com. What do you win? Well, you get to read the next chapter and the one after that as soon as I'm done writing them before ANYONE ELSE. That's right. You win this, you get to read the next two chapters of *insert creative and witty title here*! Oh, and contest ends February 26. That's 2 weeks people! BRAINSTORM. :DDD**

**_Also: _I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone know a good one, or wanna be one? PM me and lemmie know before the spot's taken! (:**

**Playlist: The Midnight Beast, Forever The Sickest Kids, Nickasaur!, The Almost, Hellogoodbye, Bring Me The Horizon, and You Me At Six.**

**iloveyouguys,**

**Taylor.**


	5. What The Hell About Paul? !

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, alas. That is owned by Stephenie Meyer.***

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write. Computer crash, homework, and now track practice everyday, it was a lot. I'm going to be in the car for a lot spring break, WITH MY COMPUTER, so I'll be sure to write. I've already started the next chapter.(:**

* * *

**Chapter 5… What the Hell About Paul?!**

**Jared POV**

_Yo, Sam! _I thought as soon as I shifted, patrol had begun for me.

_Jared, I need you to watch Paul carefully. Got that? If he slips up once I want you to howl for me, and I'll be there in an instant. _Sam ordered, showing me Paul phasing and walking into an open meadow in the forests.

_No problem._ I replied, turning around and doubling it the other direction.

It was times like these that I realized how much I liked being a werewolf. No, like isn't a strong enough word… I _loved _being a werewolf. I loved the speed, the freedom, the power, the strength. Everything that came with it, I loved. The only thing that was a downer to me was the imprinting.

Imprinting, to me, seemed like just another way of taking you farther away from all the lovely ladies out there and shoving you into an unwelcome territory only to find out that all your hope of sleeping with ten million girls shot completely. It was just another way of taking your control. And I happened to like my control, thank you very much. I didn't want to lose that to some girl I knew nothing of. I didn't want to become a love sick puppy slash stalker to some girl. I wanted to fall in love on my own with no magical pull that blinded me to all other girls.

I shoved my thoughts aside when I found Paul and concentrated at what he was doing. And right now, what he was doing was staring through the trees at something or someone. And he was human. Slowly, staying out of sight, I slinked after him; camouflaging myself in the forest trees.

Although some unexplainable feeling was tugging at me to go closer, I kept my distance. I stayed at least 4 trees back from the clearing. I didn't want to get caught watching a pack member because Sam didn't trust him.

_Hey I trust him! He's just new at this, and has anger problems. I don't want him accidently taking a swipe at Bella. That would destroy him… _Sam insisted, thinking of Emily's scarred face that he could never fix no matter how much money he paid… whoops. I had forgotten entirely about his presence due to the fact that Sam was unusually silent compared with Paul and me. Sam had his thoughts totally under check. And for that, I was jealous.

_Well, maybe, if you would just pay attention to the task at hand, you wouldn't be complaining about how loud your thoughts are, and we could just get this stalking over with. _Sam grumbled.

And I had to admit, he was right. I was just being stupid with my thoughts. Shut up, Jared. Just shut the fuck up!

My wolf instincts closed in on me as I slinked closer to get a better view of Paul, suffocating me with a need to go kill something and claim what's mine.

_What is mine? _I wondered idly. _I mean if instincts are telling me to claim what's mine, what the hell could be mine? _

Sam didn't answer or even acknowledge my inner debate; all his attention was claimed by Paul and Bella.

As I got closer to the tree line, the sense of wanting was building in me and it was really starting to piss me off. What the hell was supposed to be mine?! Was it that tree over there? Cause if it was, I would gladly go piss on it or something.

Sam chuckled inside my mind and muttered something about being paranoid.

_Shut up, Sam! This is super annoying. You'd be the same way if you were in my position._ I defended myself.

_That's no-Yeah, you're right. I would be. _Sam snorted.

I just rolled my eyes at him. I had nothing else to say to that man.

My eyes darted back over to the clearing where Paul stood, obviously in front of someone. Their cream skin flashed once in awhile when they shifted position.

My heart stopped.

My eyes zeroed in.

What the fuck?

When Paul shifted to the side, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. The person that had been hidden from my eyesight by Paul's body was absolutely beautiful. One hundred percent perfect. Gorgeous in every way.

Long, dark brown hair that curled and kinked down to the middle of her back. Pink, full lips that I immediately wanted to taste. Perfect figure that could make other, lesser girls, cry. Cheek bones that were crafted on her face in just the right way. Creamy, pale skin that seemed to have a glow to it. And eyes… eyes so deep and chocolate in color, I wanted to stare into them all day.

I wanted to make her happy, be her everything. I wanted her. And I just hoped she wanted me too. She was so _perfect_.

I jumped and whimpered a bit. It came to my attention that I just imprinted. Just what I told myself I didn't want. But it seemed my opinion on that matter completely flipped, did a 180. Now, not only did I want it, but I wanted to stay with her forever. No other girl mattered to me. All I saw was her.

_Oh shit… holy fuck… not good. FUCK! How the hell is that possible?! What the shit buckets of fuck?! _Sam was panicking in my mind, but I paid him no mind.

_Jared! What the hell about Paul?! Bella was his imprint first! _Sam shouted at me as I started to move forward.

_Too damn bad for him. His imprint was obviously fake. Bella belongs to me. _I stated with absolute certainty in my mind's voice.

_Jared, don't be too certain about that. Paul imprinted first, so that has to mean something. It's not like you imprinted at the same time or anything. I think that… well, honestly, I have no idea what's going on, but I don't believe that you're meant to be with Bella romantically. Maybe as a friend? But I'm going to have to side with Paul on this, Jared. He imprinted first. He should get her… _Sam drifted off hearing my insane growling.

But I wasn't growling at him, oh no. I was growling at something far more revolting. So revolting, I was fighting my gauge reflex and meeting my huge lunch.

Paul had his filthy arms around _my _Bella.

What the shit?!

Growling, and without thinking, I approached, throwing all caution out the window. I didn't care about being out of sight anymore. I just wanted Paul the hell away from Bella. And I wanted that to happen _now._

_JARED! _Sam pleaded in my mind, no quite ready to use his alpha tone with me. _Please! Don't make me order you to stay away from Bella. But so help me god, if you ruin things up for Paul or try to fight him or anything, you will wake up in a vet's office being neutered! _

I flinched at his choice of words, but kept walking forward.

"Paul, what is it?" I heard Bella's angelic voice whisper.

Paul, who had his head whipped in my direction, spotted me; his eyes narrowed.

I growled.

"Jared." He spit through his teeth as I emerged through the woods.

Bella gasped as she stared at me, no quite comprehending the emotions that were taking over her as she looked into my eyes, and then back at Paul.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her perfect body fell to the earth below, taking a piece of my heart with her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry on the length of this chapter. I just felt that it was time for Jared to have a say in things. Next chapter will be done in Bella POV. Promise. **

**In other news, that essay contest that I was talking about last time? Yeah, I didn't place. I was a sad camper about this. But now I know I need to try harder next time.(:**

**Review? Makes me happier than a toddler with bottomless sanboxes, leogs and cookies. :D**

**Playlist: All Time Low, The Midnight Beast, There For Tomorrow, I Set My Friends On Fire, Cobra Starship, Breathe Carolina, & You Me At Six.**

**_ALSO: _Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. It just may be life or death to the couple pairing in this fanfic. Only you can save it... And prevent forest fires, but that's a different story...(:**


	6. Does Your Mother Know?

***DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.***

**A/N: Alright. Let me say that I'm extreamly sorry about the huge gap. My computer is a demon from Hell that hates me with a passion and decided to be handicaped for _two weeks_. I'm sorry. Really. I'll try my best for another update next week.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6… Does Your Mother Know?**_

**Bella POV**

I didn't understand anything.

No, strike that. I didn't understand what the hell was happening with my heart. With my soul.

My heart, my soul, it was as if it was being torn. Ripped, torn, shredded, cut, chopped, diced into tiny bite size pieces, and then dived into piles of two. I felt as if I should be named "Two Face," due to the fact that one side of me wanted to jump Paul and kiss him till I couldn't breathe anymore, but the other wanted to tackle Jared and hug him and get to know him and kiss him and… I wanted to be near to both.

I didn't understand.

And when I looked into the navy blue eyes of the wolf, I felt another cable in my life. I felt like I was the red flag tied around the rope used in Tug-A-War; I was being jerked one way, and then another in the same second. It felt like another person was staking a claim in my life, which was probably the case in this situation. But I didn't know anymore. Everything seemed to be blurring together in a mass of confusing words and images that made no sense no matter what order they were placed in.

I wanted a way out.

A way out of this darkness that had taken over my sight and replaced the world of which I stood with memories and thoughts the bounced around the inside of my skull; stinging my mind like wasps, never stopping.

I felt my body move, shifted by warm hands. But I couldn't do anything. I was a prisoner in my own body; my bones, my muscles, my skin all trapped me in and mocked my feeble attempts at getting free.

I wanted to scream. Wanted to shout. Wanted to be held in warm arms. I wanted to cry my frustration away. I wanted Paul. But, at the same time, I wanted Jared, although I didn't even know him. And that really scared the fuck out of me.

"Bella. Bella, come on, baby. Wake up. Seriously. Don't leave me sitting here! Or else I'm going to have a heartastroke from sitting here worrying, and no one is going to be here to cal 119 if you're passed out! Or worse yet, I'm going to go gray! Can you see me with gray hair, Bella? Because I don't want to anytime soon. So wake the fuck up! _My clothes are going out of fashion, for Christ's sakes! _Seriously. Wake up!" Someone was shaking me slightly, trying to break me from the darkness. But I knew as soon as the word "heartastroke" was uttered, that person was Paul. He was such a silly.

The darkness started to subside, and I felt that if I tried to open my eyes now, they would actually obey my commands.

"Paul…" I whispered as I opened my eyes, flinching slightly at the sound of my voice. It sounded rough and manly; like I hadn't used it in forever.

But I flinched even more when my vision started to come to. Images of the world before me seemed to like to fly together and merge with one another in the most annoying, frantic way possible. Nothing was legible. However, as soon as the world started to blend together, it separated. Like oil in water, the dirt separated from the trees. The stars from the moon.

"Paul, where's Jared?" I whispered, not even knowing why I asked. But I did. It just seemed important to me that I knew were Jared was. And I had no idea why.

As Paul came into view as I sat up, I knew it was a bad idea to have asked that. For Paul's face was marred in a look of disgust and anger.

"Paul? Hello? You in there?" I knocked lightly on his head, getting a small smile out of him , but his eyes still stayed the same; hurt, angry, sad. "You haven't said one word to me since I awoke. And right now, it's really starting to make me panic." I rambled.

Paul rolled his eyes, his hard look disappearing as he caught my smile and returned it, "Bella, yeah I'm here. Sorry. Just… distracted." He said as he looked off into the forest, but he quickly snapped his head back in my direction. As if he was trying to cover up the fact he looked over there; like he was trying to hide something from me.

"Jared's over there." He looked pointedly in the forest when he saw the confused look on my face.

"Oh." Was all I said, there wasn't much I could say. I didn't want to get him mad.

"Yeah, 'oh.' Did you want to see him? Am I not enough for you, Bella?" He asked cynically.

I gaped at him. How could he think of such things? He was my best friend; of course he was enough for me! But… Jared. Where did he fall into play with things?

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll just leave you to get to know Jared; I know he's _dying _to get to know you." Paul spat before he stood up, turned and began stalking off towards the woods, shaking violently as he went.

I ran. Ran to Paul. I wasn't sure why, but it just felt as if it was the right thing to do. I felt like I _needed _to go to Paul. I couldn't bear the thought of him turning his back on me and walking away.

Paul froze in place when I finally caught up with him and placed my small hand on his broad shoulder.

"Bella." He whispered in a rather snippy tone of voice. "What."

My eyes narrowed.

"What the Christ do you think, Paul? I am not letting you away from me. I spent how long with you ignoring me and shit, and when I finally get you back, you turn and walk away all because one of your half-naked-wolf-brother-man-child-persons walks out of a woods and stares at me, and I fainted? Damn it, Paul! You better get used to being with me again, because I am not letting you away from me for a longass time, Paul Freeman!" I seethed.

Paul closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he were contemplating something extremely hard.

"Bella. I have patrol right now. I'll take you home, but I need to get back to it, or Sam will have my ass." Paul stated in a rather matter-o-fact way as he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands.

I looked into his eyes, my own narrowing slightly once more.

"Paul Lander. Does your mother know?" I asked suddenly.

"Know what?" he asked suspiciously, not sure of where I was taking this.

"Does your mother know that last summer, you met some _very _good friends by the names of Jack Daniel and Samuel Adams?" I asked smugly, remembering all the times I had to take care of his drunk ass.

Paul's eyes grew so wide, I feared they would explode. He knew what I was saying, oh he knew, and what shocked him was that I would actually threaten him with that. He thought that I was against blackmail. But he, obviously, was wrong.

But as soon as his eyes grew, they snapped back into size, and then narrowed dangerously at me. He was trying to call my bluff. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't bluffing. I was serious… somewhat…

"You wouldn't." he growled.

I smirked as I flipped my phone open, and took my sweetass time going through my pictures to find all of those I had taken of him smiling hugely, hugging a bottle of some form of alcohol or another.

"See this picture, Paulie," I showed him a picture of him puking his guts up as he clutched a bottle of Vodka, "This will be sent to your mother in three seconds if you don't _Flippin' Promise _me that you won't do that to me ever again. That you'll be there for me again." I threatened, my voice cold as ice.

"Bella. Be reasonable. That's a little far, don't you think?" Paul whined.

"One…" I began my counting, showing him how serious I was about this.

"Bella!" Paul screamed.

"Two…" I raised my eyebrow as I drawled out the word.

"_Fine, Bella!_" Paul shouted. "I will fucking Flippin' Promise you that I will not leave you ever again, and I will always be there for you. You know that anyhow. I don't need to stay away from you anymore, now that you know." His voice grew to a whisper as he stopped speaking.

I smiled hugely and extended my middle finger to him, which he grasped with his own middle finger and shook.

"Promise, for real?" I asked innocently.

"I fucking Flippin' Promise, for real." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Good." I whispered as I dropped my hand and launched myself into Paul's arms.

God I missed him…

"Come on, Bella. Let's go! I need to get back to patrol, and your childish antics are making me later and later and Sam's going to bite my head off if I don't get back soon!" Paul rushed his words out, but in a mocking way. As if he really was going to be in trouble, but he didn't give a shit about it.

I nodded my head and saluted him as a solider would.

"Sir, yes, sir." I shouted in the most serious voice I could muster, however, my smile broke through at the end of my words.

Paul rolled his eyes at me and picked me up without any warning whatsoever and flung me over his shoulder, his hand resting on the back of my thigh.

"Paul!" I squealed. "Put me down!"

I kicked at the air, doing no justice to the situation whatsoever.

"No." he said simply as he marched through the woods towards my house.

"Ugh. You just have to be an ass and carry me, don't you?" I whined.

"Yep." He answered shortly, but smugly.

"Couldn't you at least gimmie a piggy back ride? Those are fun." I pouted like a second grader.

"_No!_ I happen to like this way better. More fun." He chuckled as he slapped my ass.

"_Paul Freeman!_ You promised you wouldn't do that to me anymore!" I gasped in mock horror.

"Oh, bite me. What are you gonna do, Kitten? Hit me? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm much more durable now. Your weak hits don't do much justice to me anymore." He retorted smugly.

I smirked and did as he said, and bit his shoulder.

He jumped.

"What the shit, Bella?" he gasped.

"You said to bite you." I shrugged.

"Sarcasm, Bella. Sarcasm. Learn to use it." Paul muttered.

"Sarcasm, eh? Never hear of it. Enlighten me, please." I replied innocently.

"Bella… Bella… what _are _we going to do with you?" Paul asked as he neared my window.

I shrugged as he put me down, and launched myself back at him, embracing him tightly. Silently trying to tell him how much I missed him.

"Right, well, night." He whispered as he detached himself from my grasp. "I'll come by when patrol is over. Promise."

"Kay. Night, Paul. Happy patrolling." I smiled as I climbed back into my dark room.

I looked back into the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of Paul before he became one with the forest, but what I saw was far more intriguing.

Two eyes. Two dark eyes. Two navy blue eyes. Jared's eyes. I latched onto them, of course, greedily staring into them. Greedily thinking of how I wanted to get to know the stranger. Greedily thinking of how I wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to be with him.

But when two mismatched eyes came into view, higher up and next to the blue ones, I latched onto those instead. Thinking of all the good times Paul and I had. Paul and I. It just sounded good…

_What about Jared?_ Something inside of me screamed.

My eyes flickered between the eyes.

And, so, this was the part where I broke eye contact.

This was the part where I have an inner-monologue on the importance each seem to have in my life.

This was the part where I admit I had no fucking idea anymore for the hundredth time.

And this, this is the part where the hole in my heart begins to tear open some more.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's pretty much fluff. And, yes, me and my friends do "Flippin' Promise" each other... It beats a "Pinkie Swear" by far... don't you think?**

**Who here gets why it's called a "Flippin' Promise"?**

**Highfives and shoutouts to those of you who do.(:**

*****I've been debating weather or not to change this to Rated M... Show of hands: Who wants this to be M, and who wants it to remain T? Cause I need to know. **

**Also, I think I might start up a new story soon with Bella/Seth, and I think it will be Rated M, check it out if and when I put it up, yes?**

**Reviews make me happy. So make me happy, yes? ;D**

**Playlist: The Ready Set, Punk Goes Classic Rock (yes, I listened to that whole CD as I wrote), Dance Gavin Dance, Bedlight For Blue Eyes, and Anarbor.**


	7. Up To My Neck In Zombie Blood

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Nor will I ever.***

**A/N: Hehehe. Quickie update. Are you all pee-your-pants excited? xDD**

* * *

_**Chapter 7… Up To My Neck In Zombie Blood**_

**Paul POV**

I laid on my rocket ship shaped bed that I had had since I was little; feet dangling over the edge in danger of touching the floor. I stared up at the ceiling of my childish room, my eyes fixed on the glowing stars on the navy blue ceiling.

I couldn't grasp it, I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Jared had indeed imprinted on her.

Bella was mine, and he knew that. He knew what I felt for her. He knew I imprinted on her. Yet he just had to find me, to _check up on me_, only to find himself love struck by _my _woman. By _my_ Bella.

This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening. Jared shouldn't be seeing Bella the way I see her. Jared shouldn't have imprinted on her. It wasn't right. It wasn't natural. Legends say one specific wolf can imprint on only one specific person, right?

Well, alright, I'll admit they never said anything about that, but that was because they didn't have to. No one had ever been in the middle of a double imprint before. And that was of course where we had to get landed in.

Turning over on my side, I realized what this was. And what it was, I sure as hell did not like.

A fucking love triangle.

Like those cheesy romance books that "young adult readers" seem to love so near and dear. It was like those brainless books or television shows where some bimbo girl somehow got two guys wrapped around her finger. Somehow she had to be all airheaded and lead them both on, telling them that she loved them, but when she was alone with her friends, all she would talk about was how she didn't know what to do because she "loved him, but loved him too." And "he was great, but she didn't want to hurt the other guy's feelings."

Goddamn. Am I going to be the sad sack in this love triangle, despite the fact that I imprinted first? Or am I going to be the one to walk out of this all with Bella attached at the pelvis, and the shit eating grin on my face?

Fuck Jared. Fuck him in the ass with a fucking rake. Or better yet, a baseball bat with huge metal spikes attached to it. Maybe that will teach him a lesson. Maybe that would keep him away from _my _Bella. Maybe that would teach him not to make me have angry inner monologues all the goddamn time.

My clock taunted me. The red numbers that glowed inside the window capsule of its rocket shape seemed to gloat at me, cheering at the fact that I would be getting no sleep tonight. The astronaut climbing the side of the ship smiled at me in the most condescending way, as if he were preventing my slumber just because he could.

I turned my clock around. I couldn't look at the glowing red numbers any longer. Time seemed to out to get me, moving so slowly it was chewing me up inside.

And really, all I wanted at the moment was to go to Bella's and hold her in my arms.

But I couldn't. For one, it was 3:45 in the fucking morning and Bella was asleep, and another, Harry would shoot me in the fucking eye if I was even _around the perimeter of their house _this late at night.

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it snaked across my bed and onto my bedside table, and without my permission my fingers grasped purchase around my cell phone.

_Hey. You up? :D_ I texted Bella without even really realizing I was doing so.

I set my phone down on my stomach, stared up at the ceiling once more and just waited for her reply.

After a few moments my phone vibrated, sending a tickling sensation throughout my abdomen, and causing me to smile.

_No. I'm dead. I'm a walking corpse._ Was all Bella replied with.

Figures. Bella was never to say much in a text message beyond a sarcastic comment or two, she preferred talking on the phone to texting. But to her, talking face to face was best.

_Fuck. Zombie Bella? Roflmfao. That brings that Zombie Blood to mind…  
Up to my neck in zombie blood, zombie blood, zombie blood… Ahaha great song…  
ANYHOW.  
Please don't eat my brains. I'm just going on a cross country search for Twinkies. That's all I want; a Twinkie. Just let me live, Miss. Zombiepants. I promise I won't blow your head off like I will to all the other zombies. DDD: _I texted back with a smile; I was going along with her.

Secretly, I didn't want Bella to text me back. I didn't want the longing I felt for her to increase. I didn't want to fall even deeper in love with her. I didn't want it, I didn't want to.

But, of course, that was a very small part of me. The wolf part of me, the imprint part of me, had the upper hand. The imprint was powerful, cripplingly so. There was something inside of me nagging at all times to keep Bella safe and away from harm's way. And goddamn me if I didn't try my hardest to keep her alive and well.

My phone chirped, and I found myself as excited as a puppy. Which is exactly what I was… I snorted out loud at my own joke.

_Yes, Zombie Bella.  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro-mah ro-mah-mah. Gaga ohh lala... Lmfaooo. Jaykay. Idek. Don't ask.  
Nomnomnom. I eated yer brains. No Twinkies for Master Wolfpants. ;D _Bella retorted.

Well I'll be damned. That woman has just eaten my brain. There was no way in hell she was going to get away with that.

_Oh really? Because if I remember correctly, you need your brain in order to text. Which right now, I happen to be doing. Way to go, stupid. You just made a comeback that made no logical sense whatsoever. So let me make you feel better for your lapse of intelligence. Let me take you out on Friday night. Maybe then your intelligence will come back to you and you'll come up with a decent comeback.(; _I snorted at my own text.

As I hit send I realized what I had just done.

I had asked Bella out. On a date. Just me and her. Friday night. Alone. With Bella. No Jared. No Jacob. Me. And Bella. On a date.

Damn, this was taking awhile to process.

"Fuck." I whispered aloud when the realizations of my actions finally came to me.

I had gone and asked Bella out on a date when she has two imprints. Me _and _Jared. Shit. Fuck. Crap. Holy damn. Jesus Christ. Sweet sugar honey ice tea. Jared was going to bite my head off. Literally. I so should have told him that I was taking her out. I so should have asked Sam if asking Bella would be a smart move.

But no, I didn't. I just had to be the stupid Paul that I was and go-

My phone vibrated, effectively cutting off my self-inflicted verbal abuse.

_You know what, smartass? I think I might just take you up on that offer. Pick me up at 7 on Friday. Don't be late or I'll kick your wolfy ass. Now I'm going to try and get some sleep. Niight, Paul.(: _Bella's text seemed to shout the words at me.

She always did know how to surprise me, didn't she? I had thought she would for sure say no, but apparently I was wrong. I smiled at that.

Apparently the imprint was still there for her despite the fact that Jared had also imprinted. But then again, maybe she thought I was kidding, that we would be going out as friends.

But that wouldn't do. I'd have to remind her sometime of our _date_, if only to ensure myself that she knew what she was getting herself into.

I didn't text Bella back.

Though I wanted to, oh God, I wanted to, I didn't. I decided that I might as well follow after her and fall into the deep depths known as sleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. But I could only hope.

And wish.

And pray.

And hope again.

And repeat the whole process at least ten times.

Closing my eyes on my outer space themed room, I felt myself finally drift off into sleep. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't talked to Bella in however long, or maybe it was the fact that I was just turning into an insomniac. I didn't know. But I did know that I felt a hell of a lot better now that I knew Bella was alright.

Bella. Mmmm. What I would give to have her in my arms, laying next to me right now. But I knew I would have to wait, have to fight, in order for that to happen.

And I would wait as long as Bella wanted.

And I planned on waiting as long as it took for her to fall in love with me. I didn't want her to feel forced with me because of an imprint. I wanted her to fall in love with me because I was me.

But then there was Jared, who seemed to think that Bella was his, and his to hold.

Goddamn. Bella always seemed to have trouble follow her like a forty five year old pedophile stalker. And now, the trouble was disguised in a cheap wig and spray on abs. It was disguised as Jared. My own true threat.

What was I supposed to do if she chose him over me? It would break me, that I was sure of. I wouldn't be able to live without her. She was my life now.

Oh, Bella. What have you started up here?

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Paul was a nerdy child. Hehehe. Rocketship/Outerspace room... Anyone get the hint that he used to be a science geek? Yes, no, maybe so?  
Who here knows the two songs mentioned in this chapter? Name BOTH of them, and I'll mention you in the next update.(:**

**WHICH BRINGS ME TO THIS:**

**cheesepopsicle5, you dear, got it right. And for those of you who are clueless here, check out her review. **

**Also, while you're on the review page, you should take five seconds out of your oh so busy life, and review this story. Because Reviews are better than Paul laying shirtless on a rocketship shaped bed.**

**Playlist: The Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs,, The Summer Set,, Hit The Lights,, All Out,, The Ready Set,, Lady Gaga,, Stephen Jerzak,, and I Fight Dragons.**


End file.
